Conventional multi-component packages, such as stacked-die packaging, package-in package devices, and package-on-package devices are used in a variety of applications. In conventional multi-component packages, the dice are typically mounted on a conventional package substrate, which includes the interconnections for the dice. In addition to dice, such conventional multi-component packages include various active and passive discrete components. For example, the conventional multi-component package may include resistors, capacitors, inductors, voltage references, and other active discrete components. These active and passive discrete components are mounted on the package substrate, typically using solder or conductive epoxy. The discrete components may also be electrically connected to the interconnection circuitry through pads on the conventional package substrate. Thus, the package substrate includes pads and interconnection circuitry for all of the discrete components in the conventional multi-component package.
Although the conventional multi-component package functions, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the conventional multi-component package may be large. Moreover, the pads typically cannot be placed on the die. Consequently, the discrete components are typically placed along side the dice. As a result, the size of the conventional multi-component package typically grows in direct proportion to the size and quantity of discrete components. Stated differently, the size of the conventional multi-component package increases for increased connectivity with discrete components. Thus, the footprint and/or height of the conventional multi-component package significantly increases for a larger and/or more discrete components. Such an increase in size is undesirable for many applications, such as wireless applications.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for improving the connectivity of multi-component packages. The present invention addresses such a need.